


某次的告别

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 杨博尧失去一切之时
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Twosetviolin - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	1. 01

“Professor？”

杨博尧再次被下一个进来的学生叫醒时，他觉得不能一直这样下去了。

“你热一下身，我出去抽根烟。”杨博尧隔着眼镜揉了揉眼睛，他很难得在自己的学生面前露出这种有些脆弱的样子，可他确实是太困了，这段时间他永远睡不醒，晚上一沾枕头就睡着，他工作时琴房里的暖气又开得很足，温暖干燥的周遭环境让他更加想睡觉，他不止一次地几乎倒在面前的斯坦威上，脑壳砸在谱板旁边，把谱子砸得满地都是，然后趁还没吓到学生之前把那些乱七八糟的A4纸张捡起来整理好。

他刚出琴房的时候打了个寒颤，他没穿外套，只是摸出了口袋里的烟盒着急忙慌地出来，杨博尧不愿意被学生看到弱点，不愿意被任何人看到弱点，他希望自己能在一些事情后续问题的解决上都留有余地，所以代价就是他大概还要在没有暖气的走廊里冻上个十几分钟。

无聊透顶。他想，比在大学时候上大课还无聊，以前他还能坐在最后一排装睡或者逃课练琴，可他现在想躲都躲不掉。

这时候手机响了起来，他看了一眼那个号码，然后挂断了电话，过了几秒钟又响了起来，他看了一眼屏幕，再次挂掉。他也不关机，每一次手机响起来的时候，就只是看一眼，然后挂掉。

他的烟刚抽到一半，整个人好不容易处在了放松状态，琴房的门被颤颤巍巍的打开，学生拎着琴弓露了个半个脑袋出来，“Professor yang，您的ipad响了。”

真是托这些高科技的福，他偶尔的清闲时刻甚至都不得安宁。

迟早把这些电话卡都给扔掉。杨博尧有些气急败坏地在窗台上掐灭剩下的火光，把烟头丢进垃圾桶，“帮我关机，另外你刚刚拉来热身的A大调音阶第一个音就偏低了，这星期练琴了吗。”

这是个陈述句。他在大学时候上专业课，教授也总是这么问他，现在他坐到了这个位置上，有时候也会坏心眼的想把这个奇怪的传统延续下去，在成为一个老师之前他总是以为自己会是和蔼可亲平易近人的那一类，可是他只要一上课就控制不住自己的严肃，他可能几乎所有的吹毛求疵都给了古典音乐。

“你对自己太凶了，以后做老师绝对也会很凶的。”曾经有人对他说过这句话，可当时他根本没有放在心上，那个时候他一直坚信自己的梗和幽默细胞可以冲淡一些上课时候的枯燥，然而他现在发现自己其实更习惯这些乏味又无聊的东西，比方说听每个学生都会拉的音阶练习并挑出他们每个人五花八门的错误于平静无常的一天中以此取乐。

布置完下星期的作业以后，学生们在拧松琴弓或者擦琴的时候都爱向他打听一些事，曲子的技术难点如何解决，澳洲和台湾好不好玩，或者就是拉些家常，“professor,做独奏家快乐吗？”

“快乐。”杨博尧还在看谱子，他没有丝毫犹豫脱口而出，不止一个学生问他过这个问题，这些即将成为或者不可能成为独奏家的年轻人们总是对这个抱有奇妙的幻想，杨博尧在他们那个年纪也在思考这些，可是至于快不快乐这样如此主观的事，他更倾向于让他们自己走到那里去感受。

他回答快乐，是因为他不想说那些需要经历的事情，他不想打消学生们的奇妙幻想，另一个原因是，做独奏家的确是快乐的。

但不会总是快乐。

比如他给陈锐回电话的时候就很不情不愿。

“你刚刚在上课？”  
“对。”  
“我一猜就是。”电话那头的陈锐语调不断上扬，他大概心情不错，“汉诺威冷吗？”

“肯定是比悉尼冷得多。”杨博尧知道他最近回了澳大利亚在悉尼演出，现在这个时间肯定是在等朋友的时候无所事事所以才打电话给他，对于陈锐只要他不接电话就一直打这点他总是没辙，所以语气也不太好，“打电话做什么，是很闲吗？”

“你打算这样到什么时候？”  
“我不知道。”对于陈锐的质问和疑惑他并没有急于否认或者逃避问题。  
“或许你需要个休假，Brett。”  
“或许我需要个休假，Ray。”

电话那头的陈锐很久没有声音，像是在惊讶于杨博尧的坦诚，“你是打算辞职？那可是汉诺威。”

“怎么可能。Ray，我33岁了，我现在辞职干嘛？去做YouTuber？”

电话那头还是很久都没有回音，过了半天，杨博尧才听到陈锐几乎是非常不开心地挤出了一句话，“阿尧，这不好笑。”

他听到这个称呼的时候心里才有了那么一丁点儿波澜，两年前他只身来到汉诺威，家人和朋友基本上都不再有联系，他早就不在乎自己去哪儿，也不在乎是不是有人愿意打电话给他。

只是很久没人叫过他阿尧了，很久了。他的学生们对他又敬又怕，他和同事们陌生又疏离，他在这里两年，甚至连他们之前重奏小组的人都叫不全名字，几乎所有人都叫他杨或者杨先生，Brett都已经很少听到，更别提阿尧了。

“好不好笑的，也都已经这样了。”他说着话，收拾着他的琴谱和笔，思索一会儿去哪里把晚餐给解决掉然后回到公寓埋进被子里蒙头大睡，睡觉给他非常强的安全感，只要没有必须要出门做的事，他可以一直躺在床上不吃不喝，偶尔用音箱放一些音乐，不过通常情况下他都只是希望周围一片死寂，他怀里抱着枕头，厚厚的被子盖在身上，总还是可以获得短暂的满足。

“要不要联系一下他？”电话那头的陈锐说，“我并不是逼你迈出第一步，就是，试试看。”

“你很久不打电话来，我就知道没好事。”杨博尧强烈的抗拒已经冲破他的外壳了，不过现在已经出了学院，路上也没人认识他，他反倒把这些抗拒和压抑又扩散了几分，“Ray，国际长途挺贵的。”

陈锐赶在他挂电话之前又说了几句，大意就还是让他去散散心，给自己一些喘息的时间。他知道陈锐为什么这么说，他现在一个人在汉诺威，身边也没什么人能帮他，陈锐也只是担心他罢了，可这让他觉得有些过意不去，很多事情已经过去很久了，他觉得他没有让别人为他担心的价值。

杨博尧停下了脚步，站在路边站了几分钟，他觉得自己好像想了什么，又好像什么都没想，这种偶尔放空的思维状态还是会冒出来，怎么压都压不住。

走吧。他想，走吧，反正哪里都没差。

这乱七八糟的草率决定直接导致的结果就是，他降落在成田机场，本来要去北海道结果买错了车票，只好退而求其次到最邻近的站下车，他现在就在去青森的巴士上瑟瑟发抖，原本在飞机上补好的睡眠现在又开始破破烂烂不受他控制，他还得在手机上查有什么可以住的地方并把小樽订好的酒店退掉。

巴士把他丢在路旁，日本人的英语他几乎听不懂，日语他又一点不会，手机的网奇差无比，翻译一句要好几分钟，虽然行李不多，可还是累得他头疼，再次向一个路人道谢以后，他把放在随身包里的围巾给取了出来。

青森县比他想象的要冷得多，大概是他穿的太少，每一个他问路的路人都会在最后临走时比划一下，说这段时间会下雪的，让他穿多一点。他很久没有这样单纯的旅行过了，之前巡演的时候只是演出完就离开，音乐会的压力也让他没有心思想这些，所以现在对于异国陌生人的关心和热情他有点难以招架。

他选了家位于青森县周边的民宿，房东是位女士，姓绫仓，大概五十多岁左右，会说英语，字正腔圆，发音非常标准，话不多，见到他笑得十分和蔼，将他迎进屋子里。这栋房子并不大，就是一个普普通通的日本独栋住宅，玄关旁的鞋柜上摆了很多照片，炉火和暖气开得很旺。杨博尧进门之前往房子后面瞄了一眼，是一块空旷的地，再往前走就可以看到海，海对面是就是北海道本岛。

“晚上的时候更好看，还可以看到岛上的灯光呢。”绫仓太太听说他可能要留在这里直到1月结束，十分开心，当问到他为什么不需要回家的时候，杨博尧笑着摇了摇头。

大概是女性的直觉，她便不再开口，爱怜地看着他，杨博尧甚至觉得比他矮小了不少的小老太太要把他给抱住，当他不知所措的时候，绫仓太太提出可以写些明信片寄回去，上次有一位客人买了好多，没有带走就留在她这里了，青森县有很多好看的地方，人们把它们印在纸张上，企图留住些什么。

杨博尧在那一堆花花绿绿的明信片中找了一张，是春天的弘前公园。绫仓太太看着他，好像以为他会选一些八甲田山的雪景或是津轻海峡，因为这个季节来的客人，很多都会选这些寄出去，冬天踏雪，春天赏樱，这很正常。

绫仓太太递给他一杯茶，招呼他到客厅的暖炉那边坐着，杨博尧捏着那张手感细腻的铜版纸，樱花铺满了河道，木船划过，在上面留下一条深色的痕迹。

“很美吧？”绫仓太太说，“另一位客人在这里快一年了，就是春天时候来的，开花的时候几乎每天都去弘前公园。”

杨博尧把自己埋在被炉里面，听着绫仓太太讲话，他想睡觉的感觉又来了，他坐在榻榻米上，将整个人缩起来，看着那张明信片，觉得春天总是离自己很远，夏天在某个他无意识地想要抓住尾巴的地方也一去不复返了，他总是会想着，没关系，至少冷的地方他可以睡得更舒服，而不是盖着轻飘飘的毛巾被，在早晨来临之前全身有一层薄薄的汗水被热醒。

“我之前在台湾的时候也是这样，不过我是夏天的时候去的，没什么花可看，玫瑰都开始凋谢了，窗户外面都是香樟树，一开始的时候还觉得很好看，可看久了倒也没什么意思。”

“您是台湾人吗？”

“我是亚裔，在台湾出生的，后来家里移民去了澳大利亚，现在在德国工作。”杨博尧本来没有想一股脑告诉绫仓太太的，他也不知道她愿不愿意听，可是这种安静舒适的环境能让他稍微放松那么一点，他以前还是很健谈的，在某些特定的时刻下他可以捡回来一些，“现在回家都变成去旅行了，也还挺讽刺的。”

当他说到这里的时候，玄关那里响起了开门的声音，接着好像是什么东西被摔在了地上，进门的人轻轻惊呼了一声。绫仓太太站起来，对杨博尧笑了笑，小声对他说，“另一个客人回来了，我估计他是把你放在门口的伞碰倒了，我去看看。”

杨博尧也笑了笑，看着绫仓太太出客厅，继续看着那张明信片。玄关的声音有些模糊，交谈的时候用的是日语，他也不想仔细听了，左右不过是一些诸如今天外面冷不冷的对话，可他想了想，觉得既然他要在这里留不短的时间，不打招呼很没礼貌，本着杨博尧这几年客客气气的处事原则，他最后还是把自己从温暖的炉火边拔出来，打算也去玄关看看。

他刚出客厅，虽然绫仓太太挡在前面，可她也依旧挡不住杨博尧看到她对面的几乎快要一米八的男人，而男人本来在和绫仓太太讲话，亚洲面孔让他讲如此标准的日语一点也不违和，要不是杨博尧听他说了整整七年带着点澳洲口音的英语，他几乎以为他是本地人。

男人最后还是注意到了他，越过绫仓太太看向他，杨博尧早已不记得自己最后一次见他时候他穿的什么衣服了，可是他的一切几乎还是和杨博尧记忆里的一样，直到这一刻他才发现原来他脑袋里那些他觉得自己早已遗忘的东西依旧清清楚楚的刻在那里，根本就抹不掉，台湾老街上的香樟树还是那么的绿，电扇和斑驳墙壁的粉尘味道还是那么呛人。

“好久不见了。”阿丞。杨博尧默念了一边这个称呼，两个中文音调呼之欲出，最终消失在呼吸之间，“Eddy。”

“好久不见。”他笑了，和绫仓太太说了句什么，随后走向他，微笑还恰到好处地挂在脸上，像他会对每个人做的那样，笑容和距离让他们看起来像是朋友，“杨，最近还好吗？”

杨博尧设想过许多次与陈韦丞重逢的场景，编排过千万种巧合，设立了无数的背景，但他从未觉得这些构想有一天会成为现实。

只是现在他不再拉琴了，他又想抽烟了。


	2. Chapter 2

杨博尧坐在便利店门口的长椅上，手里拿着一份几乎快凉透了的章鱼烧，盯着地面，那天之后雪就下起来了，只不过下的很小，飘到地面上也只是薄薄的一层，很多雪花刚接触地面时候就迅速地融化了，他看着那些雪，脑子里很乱，他想到很多事情，明明都和雪没有关系，可还是被迫想着，那些阴魂不散的东西绕着弯儿在他头发上面打转。

有人在他旁边坐下，往他空着的那只手塞了一杯热牛奶。

他突然被敲醒一样的看过去，陈韦丞还是笑着的，杨博尧觉得他大概是在这里见到自己真的很开心，他以前也确实很喜欢为这些没来由的神奇际遇而开心，以前的杨博尧也是。

“来这里玩儿吗？还是休假期间？”陈韦丞问，仍然看着他，不带一点别的好奇心，就好像只是单纯的问问他，想知道他为什么会在这里。

杨博尧想了想，“算是休假吧，最近有点累。”

“我看你的巡演停了好久了，也没有别的消息，是发生什么事了吗？”陈韦丞问出这句的时候非常小心，语气柔软了很多，杨博尧想到睡觉时他盖在身上的羊绒毯，然后他发现陈韦丞并不知道他这几年发生了什么，这也很正常，他一点也不怪他，他也不太想让他知道，毕竟很久不联系，他说出这些烂事只会给他徒增烦恼。

杨博尧沉默了，他在想是编个理由骗骗他还是就随便岔开话题糊弄过去，真相是无聊的，乏味的，不值一提的，而且他也还没准备好就这么和陈韦丞坦白。大概是沉默的时间有些过于久了，陈韦丞自己岔开了话题，随便说了说他的近况，杨博尧不知道的，他的近况。

“和Toni结婚了吗？”杨博尧问他。

“嗯，几年前的事了。不过我们没有办婚礼，只是去了意大利旅行，我想看小提琴，她想去西西里岛，我们就一起去了。”陈韦丞说，“仪式是最没意义的东西，对吧。”

杨博尧点了点头，他真的是谢谢陈韦丞没有办婚礼，他很不擅长应付这样的场合，尤其是陈韦丞要结婚的时候，他都不知道万一他被邀请去了他要做些什么，是热泪盈眶的祝福他们还是当众泣不成声，再或是一言不发的站在一边，一杯一杯的喝酒把自己灌醉，他想了一个又一个的可能，再一个又一个的把它们否决，这很不礼貌，陈韦丞的重要性非比寻常，这种重要性不取决于他有没有女朋友结没结婚，只取决于他是陈韦丞，因为他是陈韦丞，所以他就是很重要。

而杨博尧也就是因为这个想法把自己束缚到现在，半死不活，他也曾想过解决，他离开了布里斯班，离开了熟悉的家人朋友，他到世界各地巡演，他做了独奏家，后来去了汉诺威做了老师，他想过自杀，发过很久的呆，睡过不短时间的病床，他越走越远，可这只是让他记不起来那些事，而不是忘记，他不可能忘记。

“你这时候为什么会来青森？”他还是问了他最想问的，陈韦丞的很多事他都只是偶尔听陈锐说起，或者是从新闻上知道，“乐团不需要首席吗？把你放来这边堆雪人？”

“合约到期我就辞职了，我准备写一下我的曲子，另外伦敦那边我试过音，明年2月我就去任职。”大概是看到了杨博尧有点疑惑的眼神，陈韦丞不好意思的挠了挠头，“Toni在伦敦，所以我想去找她，Edwina也在，总是跑来跑去的也不方便。”

是个女儿。杨博尧想，“我可以看看Edwina吗？”

陈韦丞笑了，他把手机掏出来，锁屏就是一个小小的人。杨博尧凑上前去看那张照片，女孩穿着浅蓝色的裙子，头发柔软的贴在额前，冲着镜头笑，看着那笑他觉得有种熟悉的感觉，不过也很正常，这毕竟是陈韦丞的女儿。

Edwina的眼睛非常好看，他从某个星球的后面回过头来，那里面幻想丛生，好像埋葬着一场暴风雪、一座沼泽、一只变成折纸的龙，那么真挚地低语着某一处迟缓却不停逃离并颤抖着的坐标。他看着这双眼睛就能听到来自远方的钟声，那声音提醒着他，让他回家，就好像那里还有人在等他似的。

“眼睛很像你。”杨博尧说，他说这话的时候甚至有些哽咽，带着他一如既往的软糯鼻音，他拼命的想掩饰，以至于讲了个烂笑话，“不过总体上来说还是比你好看多了。”

陈韦丞的笑再次蔓延开，极富感染力，让杨博尧变得有点不敢看他，因为那种笑容杨博尧以前从来没有见过，这已经不是一种单纯的幸福，而是得到了生，得到了喜悦，得到了未来与爱。

但至少他之前那些关于自己的时光有很单纯的幸福过。杨博尧想着这些，握紧了手里的牛奶。他依旧在学习掌握平衡内外情绪所需要的人格，大概是他学的还不错，他想起两天前在飞机上的时候，汉诺威飞东京，中间转莫斯科，14个小时的飞机，他打开俄罗斯方块，消掉一层方块就逼着自己吃一口饭，打了半个小时的游戏他把飞机餐吃完，然后穿外套用毯子把自己裹好逼着自己睡觉，也没有发生什么事，也没有出什么问题。

只不过以前坐飞机出去比赛的时候的确是在自己旁边有个人，傻乎乎的，就算有小孩子在大吵大闹也会把他的另一副降噪耳机塞进他手里，让他睡觉，让他吃饭，两个人在飞机上讲笑话，你拍我我拍你并争先恐后的拿手机比谁拍得更难看。

他又陷入回忆中了，这是个不好的现象。

杨博尧甩了甩头，企图把那些东西甩掉，他跑来这边消极避世就是为了想要搞清楚一些事，结果现在可好，他连放松都还没来得及放松，这个扎在他心里的根就这么明目张胆的在他眼前晃，他不知道这是好事还是坏事。

“杨，牛奶要趁热喝，凉了对胃不好。”陈韦丞看他好像在走神儿，凑近了对他说，但杨博尧好像是被吓到一样，在陈韦丞靠近的时候条件反射一般撤开了几厘米。

他看着陈韦丞，陈韦丞看着他，雪停了，任何声音都不再有。

“我......”过了一会儿，杨博尧犹犹豫豫地回到刚才的位置，他惊于自己的接受力，刚刚的对话其实对他来说信息量已经很大了，妻子女儿和家庭，25岁的杨博尧不会想到这些，33岁的杨博尧也不会想，可是他难说是为陈韦丞高兴，还是为这些时间的自己难过，因为他早已不再参与陈韦丞的人生。

“冷吗？我把手套给你。”陈韦丞看起来根本不介意杨博尧刚刚非常明显的拒绝，还是像以前一样，只要在他面前，看到了他哪里不好，就会继续无意识的想要把自己的东西给他，想要把他自己能看到的，空出来的那些地方填满，他看不到的杨博尧也不想说的，他就陪着他，直到他可以自己修补好为止。

可是夜晚太黑了，黑得无限延伸没有尽头，而无情尖锐的早晨又透明坚硬。白昼如焚，杨博尧隔着那层玻璃往上面瞧，他不知道有没有人等着他爬上来，他看着那些落下的雪，就是一定要仔细看，一定要下很大的功夫，把自己搞得很累，他才能看到原本轻飘飘的云，看到那些尚且灿烂的黎明和永不凋谢的玫瑰。

“台湾的12月大概也没有特别冷，可是我很久没有回去了，我不知道我们之前住的旅馆变成什么样了，楼道的灯到底修好没有。”杨博尧自己开始讲一些莫名其妙的话，他就只是想讲，这些年他像一块琥珀，埋头把自己扎进去，只有过去，没有现在，“你喜欢喝旅馆楼下的咖啡，但时间太长了，那家店早就被拆掉了也说不定。”

陈韦丞听了，他低下头没再说话，停了一会儿他开口，“你在找什么东西吗？”

“我不知道。大概是有决定性意义的东西，可我不知道那是什么。”杨博尧说，从口袋里掏出了烟盒，抽了一根出来，“你有打火机吗？”

“没有。”陈韦丞皱起了眉，可是他什么也没说。

“我想到巴赫。”他接着说下去，把那根烟叼在嘴里，“a小调那一首，1003，苦苦的。”

“那是灰烬啊，杨，能不苦吗。”

杨博尧愣了一会儿，他笑了起来，“对啊，Eddy，那是灰烬。”


	3. Chapter 3

杨博尧醒过来的时候，窗户外面的光明明灭灭的，今天不是个晴天，可他拉上窗帘还是觉得刺眼，他一动也不想动，瘫在床上，想着他刚刚做的梦，毫不意外的全是陈韦丞，其实他有一段时间没有梦到他了，都是一些很细碎的东西，在梦里的时候不觉得，现在醒了仔细想想，他能分辨得出的也就布里斯班的夏天，台湾的夏天，琴房里空调坏了的夏天，高个子的男孩背着琴走在有树荫的老街上，他回过头对他讲话的时候，杨博尧永远看不清他的脸。

当他刚把烟点起来，外面传来了敲门声。

“起床了吗？”陈韦丞的声音隔着一层木头闷闷的，“绫仓太太说早饭好了，她要出门，给你留在厨房里。”

他叹了口气，把烟放在窗台上，爬起来去给陈韦丞开门，“要进来吗？”

陈韦丞知道他这是不想吃，他翻了个白眼，笑得有点无奈。还是侧身挤了进去。

“我不想吃纳豆。”杨博尧坐回窗台那里，给陈韦丞甩了一个垫子，“以前我们俩试过，一边吃一些奇怪的东西一边拉琴，我还记得那个惨状，我不仅抽到了纳豆，我还抽到了肉桂和辣椒。”

“我不还抽到芥末了吗？你少怪给纳豆了，你就是不想好好吃饭。”陈韦丞在这里一年了，他现在基本习惯了纳豆的味道，虽然他一开始也和杨博尧一样，一丁点儿也吃不下去，不过他的语气还算缓和，因为他亲眼见到昨天为了礼貌硬是把纳豆塞进去的杨博尧吃完早饭自己偷偷摸摸跑到卫生间干呕的场面，确实还挺吓人。

杨博尧拿起窗台上的烟继续抽，他看了看黏在窗户边框的烟灰，寻思着大概要向绫仓太太要个烟灰缸，过了好久他才想起来问，“你介意吗？我抽烟。”

“没事。”陈韦丞看着他，就是那个昨天下午在便利店门前的眼神。他这话没别的意思，很明显他本身并不介意烟味儿，他也不介意杨博尧抽烟，他介意的是杨博尧抽烟抽得太凶。杨博尧明白，可他也说不出口他抽的少，毕竟他晚上溜出去买烟，隔壁房间的陈韦丞一定听见动静了，满满一包，他一天抽完，甚至能更多。

陈韦丞从来没劝过他什么，从小到大就是，好像他的内心里知道杨博尧抽烟有某种原因，要是他不说那个原因出来他就通过观察然后猜，猜到最后基本都能猜对，猜不对的杨博尧到最后也都会自己告诉他，陈韦丞曾经最擅长的就是猜杨博尧的心思，就像之前他们有一段时间疯狂着迷任天堂大乱斗一样，虽然战斗很曲折，但他总是能赢。

“你总是能赢。”杨博尧很小声的嘟囔着。

“嗯？”

“没什么。”他说。这很危险，不管任何时候，他在陈韦丞身边都会很放松，这么多年没见他本以为自己可以改掉这个毛病，可显然他的生理和心理都还保持着习惯，陈韦丞一在身边就开始回忆开始唤醒他许久不曾动过的小心思，这对于他隐藏起来的东西很不利，于是他换了个话题，“我听见你昨天在练琴了。”

这句话刚说出口他就把手里的烟掐了迅速再点了一支。

他又松懈了，他不该说这句话。杨博尧狠狠地吸了一口尼古丁进肺里，等待着陈韦丞的回应。

“你回来之前我练了一会儿西贝柳斯，可是听起来太冷了，就算是有暖气也还是冷。”陈韦丞说，像以前两个人在琴房的时候互相开的玩笑，“我看到你没带琴，怎么，某位独奏家现在已经不需要练琴了吗？”

“这位独奏家现在跑去做老师了。”杨博尧的表情没什么变化，他知道陈韦丞在看他。

陈韦丞不再作声。

“就是，觉得要休息休息，将人生投入教育事业中倒也不错。”

陈韦丞看着杨博尧，杨博尧看着窗户外面树林深处的海，他在尝试，他在试探陈韦丞到底什么时候能开口问他，问他这几年怎么了，问他为什么要到学校教课，问他一些，他可能自己从来没有去仔细想过的事。陈韦丞总会问一些他根本不会去思考甚至他觉得十分正常的问题，比如他快不快乐，他愿不愿意，陈韦丞就总是问。

不过他自己应该也有他不想说的吧，比如为什么就偏偏是青森。杨博尧想，陈韦丞有些事也没告诉他，但他就算为人父为人夫也还是保留着那一点孩子气，有些东西杨博尧连猜都不用猜，有时候他心里的那点东西总是放在台面上。

就是弘前公园。

陈韦丞很早以前就说要到日本看樱花，早到杨博尧还没进昆士兰的时候他就一直在杨博尧面前提这个，看动画片的时候提，打游戏的时候提，在去比赛的飞机上甚至也要提，他说他就是想看，他想知道樱花什么味道，用樱花做的点心是不是像评论里面说的那么好吃。

杨博尧那时候说，弘前公园的花期出了名的短，不过他要是想去看，以后有机会去演出当然可以看，他记得很清楚，陈韦丞满脸的憧憬，他如果有幸去了，樱花还在开，他就要在树下面拉引子与回旋随想曲。他的语气仿佛来自遥远的未来，那个年龄的陈韦丞，觉得这个愿望虚无缥缈，而杨博尧说的有机会就是没有机会，他并不觉得自己真的可以去。

也不知道今年春天他去的时候有没有拉这首，如果有的话那就太好了。

看到杨博尧又沉默下来，两人一时间默默无言。

杨博尧还是维持着平视前方的姿态，开上去像是很随意地开口，又像是认真的询问，“我变成了无聊的大人了吗？”

陈韦丞好像是有些惊讶他为什么会问这个问题，他这下更不知如何回答，他把半张脸埋进高领毛衣里，将视线转向昔日的友人那边，好像是在认真观察，在杨博尧看过来的一瞬间，陈韦丞立刻将目光放向别处，好像要装作刚刚看杨博尧的人不是他。

“没有。”他很真诚地回答，“你的确变了，但是没有变成无聊的大人，你还是杨博尧，你还是Brett·Yang，你只是长大了。”

这句话像是重锤砸在棉花上，是疼痛又沉寂的闷响，陈韦丞言辞恳切，不像是骗他玩的，因为以前陈韦丞为了安慰他总是会说出一些莫名其妙的话来，但以前他可以分清楚陈韦丞的真诚是说真的还是在哄他，他现在已经不太能确定了。

可这对他来说已经没什么所谓，他很累，也早已不想再去猜测别人的心思，杨博尧不知道什么时候就已经在属于他的青草和薄荷中间失去了凤尾蕨，这有趣又脆弱的部分是他很宝贵很看重的，他几年前还是被这些浓重的充满生机的甚至一度要变成墨绿色的事物渗透和沉浸，陈韦丞说他长大了，大概是这些东西在这个过程中像是被泡了水一般慢慢褪色，墨绿渐渐褪成了青色，而这青却青得有些刺骨，它的心里面带了更多的苦涩，不过应该也因为这份清澈通透的刺骨，让他依旧还是一个少年人的模样。

可这有什么用呢，陈韦丞已经给出了回答，第一句就是，他的确变了。他还是从曾经那个耀眼夺目不可一世的男孩变成了一个大人，一个看上去还算有点意思却不再浪漫不再做梦不再愿意认真抬起头去仔细辨认星星在哪里的大人。

陈韦丞在晚上为他留的灯，他早就亲手关上，并转身离开熬着漆黑的夜走到了完全不同的方向，就算至今也没有个落脚的地方，他也逼着自己咬着牙不肯回头。

他也无法回头，也不能回头。

他们早就长大了。

陈韦丞回到房子的时候已经很晚了，外面的雪小了不少却飘忽不定，风把他的头发吹的乱七八糟，刚进屋子的时候那些棉衣上的雪迅速融化了，弄得他浑身有点冰冷的潮气，他把外套脱下来挂在玄关，换鞋子后踩上地板的时候轻手轻脚，这个时间点绫仓太太一定是早已就寝，暖气加上暖炉还在认真的工作，他还没往前走几步，一眼就看到了背对着他趴在宽敞客厅旁边木桌上的杨博尧，看样子像是睡着了。

也不怕着凉。陈韦丞慢慢走过去。

杨博尧的面前放着本书，旁边是这几天喝茶用的陶瓷杯和全是烟头的烟灰缸，他的确是睡着了，甚至眼镜都没有摘，这么多年他还是用着和以前一样的黑框眼镜，只是镜框的小细节略有不同。陈韦丞走近了，仔仔细细的看着他，他很久没有这个机会这么近的看他，这些天杨博尧都不怎么想直视他的眼睛。33岁的杨博尧甚至和他的黑框眼镜一样在大致的容貌上都没什么改变，陈韦丞惊奇的发现他还是熟悉杨博尧表面上的一切，他习惯休息时枕在右臂，眼镜没来得及摘就睡熟，在陷入深度睡眠的时候非常安静甚至连动一下都不肯。

陈韦丞看到他摆在面前的书，很旧的一本，像是在旧书摊上淘来的，上面全是德语，已经被杨博尧翻了不少页。他悄悄地拿起那本旧书，虽然他并不会德语，可标题他还是认得的，是《见证》，他那个时候当作闲闻轶事拿来看的书，他曾在大学时推荐给杨博尧，可被杨博尧给拒绝了，原因是他讨厌闲闻轶事，这没有意义。

他把书给合上放在了桌角。站在距离杨博尧很近的地方继续看他，并且几乎是屏住呼吸，他不想杨博尧醒来，因为这个人的里子他已经理所当然的不再了解，杨博尧想给他看，他当然乐意接受，可如果杨博尧不想，他也不会再强求。七年了，他们分开七年了，这七年他并没有参与进杨博尧的生命里，杨博尧也没有走进他的，所以杨博尧在他面前表现出的一切紧张和疏离他都可以接受，他依旧用自己的温柔包裹住他，可他觉得有些怪怪的，自己也说不清楚哪里不一样了。

陈韦丞又看了杨博尧一会儿，帮他顺了顺额前的碎发，在碰到杨博尧的额头时，真正的皮肤贴到了皮肤时，他感受到了杨博尧的体温，而杨博尧大概是由于陈韦丞的手指还是有些冰凉而无意识地皱了皱眉，轻轻偏过头避开了这个接触，而陈韦丞之前帮他整理好的碎发又被弄乱了。

陈韦丞的手就这么悬在半空，停了一会儿，他收回了手，将杨博尧搭在椅背上的毛衣轻轻披在他身上，端起全是烟头的烟灰缸进了厨房。

他看着那些被他抖落进塑料袋里的烟灰，突然想起来到底有哪里不一样了。如果是在以前，他会在杨博尧抗拒之前就意识到自己刚从外面回来，手很冷，他最多就只会把衣服给他披上。

他现在给杨博尧的温柔，仅仅是出于他对待外界和朋友的习惯，他习惯了照顾别人的情绪，去用更和善的方式沟通，而年少时候他那些独属于杨博尧的，小心细腻，敏感深沉像湖水一般的温柔，已经不在了。

他在一个合适的春天到访青森，却在万物沉睡而他即将离开之时遇见了杨博尧。

他叹了口气，再次拿起那本《见证》，打开之后随便翻了几页，随着他翻书的动作，从很后面书页的夹层里掉出了一张明信片，他眼疾手快地接住。

是弘前公园，春天里弘前公园的樱花河，木船在其中留下一条深色的痕迹。

他翻到背面，只看了一眼，就把那张明信片塞回书页中，重新放回桌角。

陈韦丞弯下腰，轻轻推了推杨博尧，叫着他的名字，等到他稍微清醒以后，也不顾他迷茫的眼神，把他拉起来，帮他把外套穿好。

“陪我一下好吗？”

“嗯？”杨博尧问，他还没睡醒，“怎么了？”

“我们去喝酒吧。”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，那是很久远的事了，没有在门里进进出出的死神，没有遮蔽面孔的斗篷，而黄昏的耳语与焦急等待的窗户以及那骑在鸟上的爱情，这些都是陈韦丞那把琴上的G弦。

那张明信片的背面用中文写了两个字，杨博尧长久不写中文，歪歪扭扭的盘踞在那里，像是从来没离开过，又像是走了很远却又回到了这里。

上面写着，  
「阿丞：」

然后再无下文。

陈韦丞知道，春天已经过去了。

可他有些事没做完，杨博尧也是


	4. Chapter 4

“这个声音很像，玻璃。”杨博尧说，他的眼睛直勾勾的看着陈韦丞手里的杯子，那里反射出温暖的黄色光晕，他想起来他在音乐厅后台等待上场的时刻，或者是，就只是现在这个时刻。

“这本来就是玻璃做的。”陈韦丞把杯子抬起来，杨博尧的目光也跟着抬起来，杯子往哪里，杨博尧的目光就往哪里，陈韦丞玩心大起，他把杯子不停的往自己身边缩，杨博尧看着那光晕，他也往陈韦丞那边靠近，直到他能感受到陈韦丞的呼吸。

“纳瓦拉，我想到纳瓦拉。”他的脸很红，几乎趴在陈韦丞的肩膀上，可应有的重量迟迟没有落上去，他的眼睛里面一片朦朦胧胧的水雾，陈韦丞看到他眼睛里的玻璃杯，玻璃杯里面放着酒，酒里面浸泡着杨博尧的眼睛。他突然有点嫉妒，因为酒拥有杨博尧的眼睛，他以前拥有，现在却没有了，某些失去的时间点激起了他的记忆，他一直不曾翻出来的东西，都被所有微小又庞大的敲击声给打碎了，他们续杯时酒瓶和玻璃杯口碰撞的声音很像以前杨博尧进他琴房的脚步声。

纳瓦拉，他想，他当然记得纳瓦拉，这是他们很多首重奏中练得最好的一首，一提和二提他们都能倒背如流，普罗和伊萨伊恐怕都要排在后面，杨博尧对于有拨弦的部分都十分偏执，“完美的左手拨弦”，所有人都知道。他那个时候就是很像宝石，或者是什么更加闪亮的星星，陈韦丞形容不出来，柔软的，坚硬的，自信的，璀璨的，所有美好优秀的词汇都嵌在杨博尧身上，缝进他的音乐中，他站在屋顶，鸽子和燕雀停在他的肩头，空中散落着白色的花朵，那很像雪，却比雪要温暖的多，他沉默着，可陈韦丞知道他在说什么，这是只有陈韦丞才能听懂的另一种语言。

“大学最后一次音乐会，你开车送我回去，外面下雨了，我在车里和你说我想看雪。”杨博尧说，他还是没有彻底枕在陈韦丞的肩膀，“你说，可以去小樽，小樽的运河和雪很美，我们春天的时候去，然后我们待一年，去街头表演赚钱，开音乐会，春天的时候就留在青森看樱花，秋天一过就出发到北海道，在那里等着过冬看雪，看完雪之后就回布里斯班，继续做两个拍神经病视频的YouTuber。”

“你那时候说着说着还让我把车停路边，自己跑到街上冒着雨学鸣人跑步。”陈韦丞想起来那一天，大学他开毕业独奏会的那一天，杨博尧作为嘉宾出席，和他拉了巴赫还有伊萨伊的双小提，结束之后杨博尧喝的烂醉如泥，陈韦丞还要开车没敢多喝，杨博尧就在一群人之中扒着他说话，他说了很多，不着四六，活在梦中，那一团一团的话把陈韦丞层层罩住，他早就不记得杨博尧说了些什么了，恐怕杨博尧自己都不再记得，可是现如今看来，杨博尧大概依旧清晰的记得每一个细节，尽管他醉的路都走不直，还要陈韦丞跑出去淋着雨把他拉回车上。

“可是我们只去了台湾，在你刚进昆士兰的暑假，记不记得？我们就是去了台北，好热，和布里斯班差不多热。”杨博尧继续说，“我们俩背着琴，你在街上买花给我，有红色有黄色，我忘记是什么花了，你走在我前面找咖啡店，就沿着路，找到一家就买，买了就喝，一定要找到一家最好喝的。”

“结果还是在我们住的旅馆下面买到了最好喝的。”那咖啡豆的味道好像在陈韦丞口中蔓延，发现那家咖啡店很偶然，它藏在巷子的最深处，没有招牌，只有一盏灯挂在门口，陈韦丞喝了第一口就知道这是他最喜欢的味道，酸味并没有盖过苦味，醇厚的口感很像拉赫玛尼诺夫的九和弦，然后他们就在那家店门口拉了龙猫，临走时店主又送了他们两杯咖啡。

“音乐真好，音乐还能让我们喝咖啡。”杨博尧笑了，这是他这几天以来笑得最真诚的一次，就像是他学生时代常常露出的笑容，“我那时候还背着琴旅行呢，我那时候还觉得我们可以拍拍视频，自己赚钱去巡演，可能为了攒钱还要睡在路边，我可以开脸书直播，你睡在另一张长椅上，我唱歌给粉丝听，虽然我唱歌一直不好听。”

“是啊，想起来还真的是有可能睡在路边，不吃饭都行，但是一定要喝咖啡。”陈韦丞想起他们拍的最后一期TwoSet的视频，没有剪出来，一直存在现在已经不知道被丢在哪里的硬盘中，他现在仔细回想，已经想不起来那期内容了，唯一的印象只有他在关掉相机之前，对着镜头说，请以后大家关注Brett的巡演消息和悉尼交响乐团的演出信息哦，我们依旧在音乐中，我们还会继续拉琴，我们不会离开。

“你今天，话可不少。”陈韦丞说，他想起这些过去的事，发现几乎所有都和杨博尧有关。

“嫌我吵了？”

“只是很想念你话多的时候。”他看向杨博尧的刘海，光晕停留在那里，“毕业之后去了悉尼，身边也没有像你一样会和我讲这么多话的人了，不过想起来也很正常，大家都是同事，也没必要要求他们像你一样对我掏心掏肺的，偶尔会想，你还在就好了，不过我看到你的演出信息我就很高兴，我想着你去了更远的地方，你见了更好的世界，也想着你什么时候回来，来悉尼演出，我就像在学校乐团里面一样在旁边看着你，有可能的话演出完我们再去喝上一杯，像现在一样。”

杨博尧听了陈韦丞的话，突然抬起头来看他，多少天了，他们终于四目相对，陈韦丞依旧在他的眼睛里看到那个站在屋顶的男孩，他还是保持着沉默，可是这一次他确实没在说话，因为那些只有陈韦丞能懂的语言，他听不到了。

“你还想再说点什么吗？”他微醉的语气中带了一丝不可察觉的诱惑，蛇终于从他的指缝中爬出来，蠢蠢欲动地望向杨博尧咽喉处的那个苹果。

“走吧。”杨博尧远离了他，像是再次察觉到了危险。

陈韦丞离开座位的时候拉了杨博尧的胳膊一把，杨博尧接受了这个触碰，没有躲开。

苹果还在。陈韦丞想。

  
酒馆外面湿冷的空气扑面而来，把陈韦丞直接就给吹醒了，他扭脸去看旁边的杨博尧，他还是迷迷蒙蒙的，走路走不好，还非要走在陈韦丞前面，那一串歪歪扭扭的脚印像是他明信片里写的那两个汉字。

“你慢点。”

“你每次都走在前面，你回头我也看不清你的脸，这次我要走在前面，我要让你也看不清。”杨博尧的眼镜上由于水气被盖了一层雾，他那手套随便抹了两下，继续往前走。

“杨，你33岁了耶。”陈韦丞见他还是这么小孩脾气，有些放松下来，事情大概还没这么糟糕。

杨博尧听了这话，突然就不走了，直挺挺的站在原地，陈韦丞一个不小心差点撞到他，在陈韦丞还没来得及反应的时候，杨博尧突然弯下身抓了一把雪迎面就要往他脖子里塞，可能还是喝得太多，他没搞清楚脖子在哪里，那一坨雪直接糊在了陈韦丞的脸上。

陈韦丞被吓到了，他一声惊呼，甚至吃到了一点，雪在他嘴里融化，他尝到了一些泥土和草皮的味道。

“你干嘛！”他也不甘示弱，马上也抓了一坨雪要往杨博尧的身上招呼，谁知杨博尧扭头就跑，他抓着那坨雪在后面追，也不管晚上到底有多黑，一边跑一边往前面扔。

“谁让你说我是小孩子！”杨博尧还在跑，跑的时候还不忘记从脚底下捞雪，随便捞一把就往后面扔，也和陈韦丞一样不管到底扔没扔到，反正扔就对了。

“我没说！”

“你的意思就是说了！”杨博尧又往后扔，他使出全身的力气奔跑，他很久没有这种感觉了，就在这一刻他想大笑，他想拉琴，他想喝最好的酒，他想吃最好吃的樱花点心，他觉得他的人生还有路可走，天很黑，可他知道陈韦丞就在他后面，他跑到哪里，陈韦丞也一定会来，并且把一团完整的雪花捧到他面前。

纳瓦拉。他的脑子里这个词一闪而过。

然后他突然就不跑了，他感觉到有一团雪打在了他的后背。

陈韦丞显然是没想到杨博尧会停下来，他根本没来得及刹车，这次是真的直挺挺的直接撞在了杨博尧身上，而杨博尧明显也承受不住这个重量，两个人双双倒地，陈韦丞在落地的最后一刻还是伸出手把杨博尧的头给护住了。

雪还在下，晶莹剔透的颗粒物落在杨博尧的头发上，这么近的距离，陈韦丞可以看清雪花的形状，年过三十的两人刚刚跑过步，你叠着我我叠着你，等待着呼吸的平复，过了一会儿，陈韦丞翻过身，躺在了杨博尧旁边的雪地上，他不知道他们跑到哪里了，已经到了深夜，路旁的灯光照耀着落下的雪，陈韦丞想到屋顶四周那些四散的白色花朵。

“我31岁的时候，也就是三年前，到新西兰演出。”杨博尧说，他的语速很慢，平铺直叙的像是在说别人的故事，“那是我最后一次演出。不，不是最后一次，因为那次我没有演成。”

陈韦丞听着他说，他回忆了一下，的确是很久没有再见到杨博尧有演出的消息了，就是在某一天戛然而止，仿佛从来没有存在过一样消失在世界的某个角落，他不知道是怎么了，不过他也没有问过谁，他一直认为杨博尧有自己的打算，而且悉尼交响乐团的工作也挺忙的。

杨博尧坐起身，伸出手，陈韦丞也跟着坐起来，他停了一会儿，握住了杨博尧的食指。

他顺着这个力道勾住陈韦丞的手指，把自己厚重的衣服袖子卷上去，他的左臂暴露在冰冷的空气中，缓慢的细雪落在上面后融化掉，明明是这么轻的重量，他还是感觉像是小冰锥扎了进去。

他的左手臂上有一道刺眼的疤痕，从静脉后面的五六厘米处开始，一直延伸到衣袖里面。

也不管陈韦丞到底什么表情，他继续往下说，“车祸，晚上从新西兰机场去演出场地的路上，我记得很清楚，就在一个高速桥上，下面是河。”

杨博尧在三年前已经死了，死在了新西兰那个平静如常的夜晚，他记得他躺在地上看到那些南半球的星星，化成发光的银线顺着眼前留下的鲜血一起掉落在日落之后依然灼热的地面，他就躺在那里，左手像现在一样往左边伸过去，想要挨上那个穿着白色短袖有些偏高的体温，雨落在他的头发上，台北潮湿的阳光将水珠糊在他的领口，屋子里老旧的电扇还在认真而吵闹的工作，他为他买的红色和黄色的花插在花瓶里，搁在窗台边，他感觉到自己枕在那个不算宽阔的肩膀上，致使人心痒又倦怠的心跳声就在他的耳边。

“我不能再拉琴了，我花了很长的时间接受这个。”杨博尧说，他的语气依旧平静，“可我发现，不，我不能接受，我没办法接受，我不能拉琴，我就活不了。”

“可我为什么现在还活下来呢，我不知道，可能我就只是觉得，还没有到时候。”

他曾以为某些联系牢不可破，可任何牢不可破的东西都将死亡，都将消失，都不能再见到阳光洒满城市，就像对待废弃的包装纸将他遗忘，而他用自己仅剩的那些余烬来对待太阳来临的整个白日，他不希望他的一生仅仅是几次小小的疯狂，可那两样极其重要的东西依旧在他的生命中努力的拼命的不辞而别。

“我不能再拉琴了，纳瓦拉的谱子我大概也已经全忘了，我们到大学毕业的音乐会也没有一起拉这个，你说会有机会的，没有机会了。”

纳瓦拉，属于他们的纳瓦拉，老旧房子木框窗棂的角落被报纸糊住，墙壁因为潮湿的空气有些斑驳，他和杨博尧都穿着短裤短袖和凉拖鞋，吊顶电扇吹下来的风带着他们的头发旋转，纳瓦拉的旋律响起时，陈韦丞听到他们整齐的呼吸声，杨博尧收敛了有点习惯性的摇头摆尾，这在狭小的空间里面有些放不开，他偏过眼角去看他，看到杨博尧肩颈处的痣和他前几天刮胡子时下巴留下的细小伤口，觉得有一种上世纪早期彩色照片的错觉，鲜艳的，饱和度很高的色彩总是带着些许噪点和灰调。

这是陈韦丞对他们纳瓦拉最后的记忆。

“你还会买花给我吗。”  
杨博尧问。


	5. Chapter 5

他们是坐公交车来车站的，上次从雪地里面胡闹回去之后杨博尧一直有点低烧，但所幸也没有到需要卧床的地步，远离独奏家的生涯之后他其实很容易生病，感冒发烧胃疼，都是些小病小灾，他也从没放在心上过，只是陈韦丞非逼着他吃药，说药吃了会好受一点。他心里觉得好笑，明明最清楚他的那些病根本没药医的人就是自己，却还是乖乖把药给吃了，上午起床还跑到陈韦丞房间里去听他练了一会儿琴，含含糊糊的说些胡话，好不容易熬到晚上这时候准备去送陈韦丞。

他坐在椅子上，车站空无一人，和那天在便利店里那次尴尬的谈话一样，陈韦丞还是维持着一个礼貌的距离，往他手里塞了杯热牛奶。

“冷吗？”陈韦丞声音很低，“你来的日子不算短了，可我觉得你还没习惯。”

“不，还好，汉诺威和这里差不多冷。”

杨博尧的思维有点飘，药效这时候发挥了作用，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，陈韦丞也慢慢的在说些什么，他几乎听不清楚，甚至觉得陈韦丞在唱歌，隔着一层雾和一片雪地模糊的传出来，开头的那几声是被阳光照射的木头，但只要靠近他，那些木头干燥的香气全部被掩埋，就好像带着半个多世纪的风尘与泪水。

他到底来青森是做什么的呢。

杨博尧脑子里的东西突然变得十分混乱，他不知道车什么时候来，也不知道这样子的生活什么时候可以结束，大学没有演奏出来的纳瓦拉和那天在新西兰桥上他看到的星星还有那家他一个人回台湾时已经不见了的咖啡厅都被搅和在一起，最终形成了一个念头。

他不想让陈韦丞走，他也不想再过这种生活，他想回到以前，他想回到他们上学的时候在琴房里拉琴，他想他们在台湾的小旅店里那个偷偷摸摸到能掐出水来的唯一一个吻，这些个念头在这七年里像是被暴露在海啸里一样快要被腐蚀干净了，可是只要还剩下一点，还剩下那么一点点，杨博尧就永远不能安宁，他以前在情绪涌上来的时候总会去拉琴，用音乐去短暂的规避，可现在他连音乐都没了，他躲都躲不掉，那些苦被彻底抛弃缘由，全部白受，于是他沉了下去，他被迫拥抱了那些苦，即便他不得好活。

甚至在梦里，他都没见到过陈韦丞的脸，他置身于回忆，可是回忆里最重要的那个部分整个都被挖掉了，杨博尧不是来给他们画个句号的，这一点毋庸置疑，无论是他们分开的这七年还是和他从14岁就相识的那很长的一段朦胧岁月，他对陈韦丞的心思从来没变过，爱他爱到不敢声张，爱到害怕开口说爱他，他从来没有放弃过这个，也不舍得，他觉得这是他拼尽全力活到现在失去了所有之后唯一称得上珍贵的东西。

他以前觉得陈韦丞知道，可现在他却不确定陈韦丞知不知道，他可能明白，但是既没有伸出手也没有迈着脚步离开，那些爱炙热而盲目，在他以为这迟早有行将就木的一天的时候，这些年，尤其是手臂受伤以后，他发现挣扎在很多时间里都只是无能为力。

他听到巴士鸣笛的声音。

车来了。

他看到陈韦丞站起身，扭过去转过头，接他的车在等他，他背着他的老琴盒还有双肩包，那一刻陈韦丞和他记忆中的少年重叠了，他的肩膀还是那个不宽不窄的肩膀，他还是能听见那个令他陷入短暂倦怠的心跳，拉赫玛尼诺夫的九和弦混合着醇厚口感的咖啡还有纳瓦拉的旋律都砸在他的左手边，他看到朦胧的树荫，看到潮湿斑驳的白墙和陈韦丞持弓时泛白的指尖。

有些什么东西又在离他远去了，就在他的面前离他远去，杨博尧感觉到恐惧，他觉得自己再次被推走，他没有思考的余地，他下意识想要抓住那个背影，他往前快速走了几步，拉住了陈韦丞空着的那只手。

这时少年终于从一片浓绿的阴影处回过头来，杨博尧终于看清了他的脸，他露出一个笑容，和20岁时在布里斯班太阳底下的那个无比相似，雪花落进他的眼睛里，随着黑夜的到来堆积融化最后消失不见。

陈韦丞没有挣开这个很轻很轻的重量，他回握住那只手，把包放在地上，从外套口袋里掏出了什么，摊开手掌伸到他面前。

是用红色和黄色的纸折的川崎玫瑰，折的有点蹩脚，但是看得出来做的人有在努力的做了，杨博尧都能想象他浪费了多少纸。

“给你。”他说，“行程有点紧，我没时间去花店买花给你了，所以做了这个。”

他走近来，是他们在以前的时候会拥有的距离，他低下头看着他。

“阿尧。”陈韦丞说，这个称呼软乎乎的，念起来像棉花糖，“春天有春天的好，春天过去，有过去的好。”

不管是那个他们几乎再也回不去的故乡还是现在杨博尧漂泊的地方，陈韦丞永远理性而隐晦，多么富有陈韦丞色彩的一个“再见”。杨博尧看到他丛林中的小路走来，像十几岁时他们在布里斯班的相遇，他带着轻柔的呼吸缓步走到自己身边，他们相顾无言，在杨博尧希望他能陪着自己走完剩下的还很长很长的路时，他无声地离开，消失在云雾和森林之中，消失在杨博尧从没见过的漫天大雪里。

即使他没有说“再见”这两个字，也已经道出了永别。

没有人能幸免。

杨博尧看着陈韦丞在车窗里向他挥手，看到车离开时被车轮碾过的雪道，他不知道自己要去哪里，也不知道他将要等的车在何方，写下那个句号的不是他，而是陈韦丞，对于陈韦丞来说，他们之间那些说不清道不明的东西已经全然变为了过去的影子，不像之前的敷衍和暧昧，而是真的结束了。

杨博尧手里握着那两个川崎玫瑰，觉得可能在另一个世界，等到青森咆哮的冬季过去，弘前公园的樱花重新开放，他们能再次回到这里，在河边的树下散步，手里拿着两杯咖啡，坐在长椅上拉一首纳瓦拉，于安静的下午分享同一个漫长的白日梦。

而在这里，在现在这个时候，相比起陈韦丞的淡然放手和他的一厢情愿，相比起无限时光中不停流动的事物和他们在潮湿地板上亲吻的那个瞬间，他们所经历的一切只是一场短暂的错过。

甚至无需告别。

end


End file.
